Zoom: Academy for Superheroes 2
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set after the first movie.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Summer, look out." Dylan shouted. A huge boulder was hurling toward her. She turned and focused all her energy at it. It moved to the side. She looked back to thank her boyfriend, but he was busy with his own problems.

She looked around. Everyone one else was doing okay. Summer, Dylan and a few others had special abilities. Dylan could become invisible as well as make other things he touches invisible. He could also see what was happening in other rooms besides the room he was standing in. Summer had the power of telekinesis. She also had a form a telepathy. She could sense what other things were feeling. Know their thoughts and their past. Cindy Collins, an eight-year-old, could lift at least five tons over her head. Tucker could expand any part of his anatomy.

Together they made up the Zenith Program. A group of superheroes that saved the world almost every week. Other team mates were their mentor and friend, Jack. He could move super fast. Jack's brother, Connor, could emit sonic blasts out of his hands. And finally Jack's fiancée, Marsha Holloway, had the power of super breath. They each had codenames as well. Summer was Wonder, Dylan was Houdini, Tucker was Mega boy, Cindy was princess, Jack was Captain Zoom, and Connor was concussion. Marsha didn't have a codename yet.

She looked around the battlefield once more. Cindy was in trouble so she headed over to help her younger teammate.

"Hey." She said, using her powers to help fend off Cindy's attackers.

"Hey." Cindy replied.

There are people all around the world that had special powers. Some were trained at Area 52 like they were, but others were not. They often used their powers for their own greed and selfishness. It was sad. These people just never had the proper guidance like they had. She scanned the area once more.

Connor was using his powers to knock his opponents out of the way. Marsha was blowing so hard that her attackers had to hold on so they weren't blow across the country. Tucker expanded so far that everyone close to him was crushed and pinned to the ground.

Jack was zipping all around, knocking a few off here, a few off there. Just then, she heard someone shout at her once more. It was Marsha, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. She saw her pointing and she turned around. A pole was flying toward her at immense speed. It was coming too fast and it was too close to be able to have time to summon enough strength to send it away safely.

She just stood there in shock. Suddenly, Dylan became visible right in front of her. The pole struck him in the stomach.

"Dylan." Summer cried.

She got on her knees and held his head. He said something to her. She leaned in closer to hear what he said. It was four little words. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been six months since Dylan had proposed. She, of course, said yes. The pole hadn't gone too deep and hadn't punctured any organs, so with a simple and quick operation, Dylan was fine.

She was standing in the bride's room, double checking to make sure everything was perfect. She was wearing a short white wedding dress. Her hair was up in a bun, a tiara sat comfortable against it. She opted to not have a veil.

"You look spectacular my dear." Marsha said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you." Summer replied. She looked once more at herself. She could not believe this was happening. She remembered what Dylan had said to her after they had first met. They had just successfully completed simulation training so they had decided to celebrate. She asked him if he would be disappointed in what he did or didn't see from her. He replied that as long as he got to watch, he wouldn't be disappointed. He loved her deeply and she loved him the same. She laughed.

"What?" Marsha asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of when Dylan and I first me. He said that me and him were destiny. He wasn't kidding."

"It's time." Marsha said. She opened the door and let the bride out.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dylan stood at the altar waiting. It took all of the control he had not to use he power to see her. She was the only thing he could think about. Day and night. Today was finally the day that she would be his wife. They would finally be able to wake up together and share the rest of their life together.

When he saw her emerge from the back room, his jaw dropped. She looked more beautiful then usual. "Look at her." Tucker said beside him.

"Believe me, I am." He smiled at her. She smiled back. When she reached the altar, he held out his hand, which she gladly took. Together they faced the pastor.

He cleared his throat and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Before we begin, is there anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a short pause he continued. "Dylan, do you take Summer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Dylan replied, placing the wedding band upon her finger.

"Summer, do you take Dylan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Summer replied, placing the ring on his finger.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dylan pulled Summer close and kissed her passionately. When they parted, their guests cheered. "I love you." He told her.

"I know. I love you too." Summer replied.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It had been three weeks since their wedding. Things have gotten back to normal. They still went to school, saved the world and made it home every night before dinner. After they got married, Dylan's parents agreed for them to live at Area 52. After all, he was only eighteen and she was seventeen. They still needed some parental guidance and with Jack, Marsha, and Dr. Grant living there, you couldn't get any more parental. They had their own private quarters, as well as the other adults.

Dylan awoke first. He looked at the clock. The alarm wouldn't go off for another ten minutes. He turned his attention back to his wife. she was still asleep. He smiled. A piece of hair fell in her face. He reached out to move it aside. The gesture awoke Summer. "Sorry." He said.

"That's okay." She replied. She leaned over and kissed him. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." He answered.

She pulled the covers back and stood up. He followed her and together they made the bed. They made a great team. "What are you doing after school?" She asked.

Dylan opened his mouth to answer but what cut off by the intercom system. "Dylan and Summer, report to Marsha's office. We have a Code Red."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Summer and Dylan rushed into Marsha's office. "What is it?" Summer asked, her hair flying.

Marsha stood. "It seems that we have a problem. There's an accident in North Carolina. There are several people trapped in a monorail."

Dylan looked at Summer, confused. "No offense but that seems like a job for the police department or the fire department."

"True, but this case is different. No one can get to the monorail. Not only is it stuck above a huge lake, but a woman is in labor. One wrong move and she could lose the baby." Marsha explained. She tossed Dylan the keys to the flying saucer. "I think you two can handle this on your own."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder why Marsha sent only two of us." Summer pondered on their way to North Carolina.

"Maybe she wants to see how we handle missions on our own." Dylan suggested.

"True, but if the monorail doors are stuck, we could use Cindy's super strength to open them." Summer said.

"Or…" Dylan smiled. "You could use your powers to open it. Tucker told me about the incident with the outdoor survival simulator."

Summer blushed, forgetting what all she could do with her powers. "Right. I forgot."

Dylan could tell Summer was nervous. "We're going to do fine. If Marsha thought we couldn't handle it, she wouldn't have sent us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There it is." Summer shouted, pointing to the monorail. Dylan steered the flying saucer close. Summer concentrated and the doors to the monorail opened. "I'm going in." She said. Dylan nodded and let her out.

Summer held on to the side of the saucer. The wind was blowing in her face hard. She looked down. If she were to fall, that would be a long way down. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped.

"Who are you?" An elderly lady asked.

Summer smiled and replied. "I'm Wonder. I'm here to help you." She looked at the pregnant woman. "I'm going to send you to that ship right over there, but I need you to remain as calm as you can, alright?"

The woman nodded. Summer concentrated and the woman levitated in the air. Then the woman slowly made her way out the door and into the ship's door.

Summer made her way over to a man and was about to send him to the ship, but she didn't get a chance. The monorail jerked wildly, knocking Summer and the other passengers to the floor. Then, without another moments notice, the monorail flew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the flying saucer, Dylan saw Summer jump. He saw the pregnant woman float over to him and in side the ship. Then, out of thin air, a young man, about their age, flew in from no where, held on to the monorail, ripped it free from the tracks and flew into to air.

Dylan knew he had to follow. Not only did he not know who this stranger was, but his wife was on that monorail as well as other innocent bystanders. He followed the young man. He flew about a mile when he started to descend. When the young man's feet reached the ground and he successfully set down the monorail, Dylan set down the saucer and got out.

Apparently Summer had the same idea because by the time Dylan got to the young man, she was already there. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Will Stronghold. You are you?" The man named Will asked in return.

"I'm Wonder and he's Houdini." Summer replied.

"Those are weird names." Will laughed. "I wonder why your parents named you that."

"First of all, we're married. Second of all, they're our codenames, and third of all, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Dylan asked, outraged. "We had things under control."

"Hey, if you have a problem, take it up with my principal. I was just sent here to help since my parents are away on their second honeymoon." Will replied.

"Your principal?" Summer asked. She looked at Dylan. He shrugged his shoulders. Their principal usually wanted them to attend class and do their homework, not go and help people. That was the job of the people at Area 52.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The journey home was a challenge in itself. Dylan and Summer insisted Will come with them to Area 52. Will, of course objected. When he tried to fly away, Summer kept pulling him back. Finally, they reached the military base.

Dylan led the way and Summer took the lead. If this guy tried any funny business, she would put a stop to it.

"So how was the mission?" Marsha asked when they entered.

Dylan stepped out of the way, revealing Will. "I'm not quite sure." He replied.

Summer thought that she would take over from there. "We had things under control when he showed up. He ripped the monorail free and flew off with it."

"Really?" Marsha asked, her eyes sparkling.

Will had been calm for a while. He was busy plotting an escape. He turned around and pushed Summer to the ground and made a break for the door. Before he was able to successfully escape. He felt a huge rush of wind. It was so powerful that it blew him into a wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dylan asked, taking a hold of him.

"What is the commotion here?" Jack asked. Cindy and Tucker were with him. Dylan and Summer retold their story. "I think you need to start explaining." He said to Will.

- - - - - - - - - - -

For the next half hour, Will explained that his parents had super powers and that he went to a school called Sky High, were every teen with powers went. They were trained to be super heroes. He explained that he could fly, like his mother and he had super strength, like his father.

It was Jack and Marsha's turn to explain everything. About the Gamma 13, about Concussion, and about what they do. One by one they each showed him their powers.

He already had an idea of what Summer could do, but she also informed him that she could sense things from other objects. She could sort of read their minds, see their past. When Dylan became invisible, Will got nervous. He could tell that Dylan didn't like him. When he reappeared in the same spot his disappeared in, he calmed down a bit. He also found out that he could see things that were happening in other rooms. He was impressed with Tucker's power to expand. When Cindy lifted five tons right before his eyes, he was impressed. He found out that it was Marsha that used her power of super wind on him. And Jack's power of moving real fast reminded him of Speed.

"And you guys save the world on a regular basis?" He asked. They nodded.

Jack looked at Marsha. "I would like to check out this school." She nodded.

"Is that possible?" She asked Will.

He nodded. "I'd have to show you where to go. The school floats in the air to avoid being attacked from villains."

"Grant." Jack called.

"Yes?" An older gentleman with a lab coat walked in.

"I need you to call Summer and Dylan's school to let them know why they were not in school today. Also, I need the flying saucer to be refueled."

"Right away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow." Summer said, looking around. They had just landed and exited the ship. The school was beautiful.

Dylan looked around. To him it was just another school. But he did have to admit. The view was spectacular.

"Follow me." Will said, leading the group through the front doors. It looked like school was out for the day. After taking a few lefts and rights, they got to where they were supposed to be. The label on the door read 'Principal Powers'. Will knocked.

"Come in." A woman's voice called.

Will opened the door. "Ma'am? There are a few people that I want you to meet."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

One by one they each took turns explaining things to her. When they had finished, she looked ecstatic. "It's really nice to meet you all. I'm sorry about the whole monorail thing. I have no idea that someone else was handling it. I get a call from president or someone in power, and I send out the person that is most qualified."

"It's no problem." Dylan said.

"We were just in shock." Summer explained. She explained about her and Dylan getting married and this was their first mission alone.

Principal Powers nodded. "I can see why you were confused and worried."

Jack coughed. "The reason why we're here is because we want to see how you run the school."

The principal looked at him funny.

"What he means is how do you get the kids to use their powers to their full extent." Marsha asked. "Do you use something on them or…"

"Oh, no nothing like that." Principal Powers paused. "How about this? Dylan and Summer can stay here for a week or two, like an exchange program. They can get an inside look on what we do here. This is a high school, so I'm afraid that the younger ones cannot attend."

Dylan looked at Summer. He could see the excitement in her eyes. "It's fine with us if it's fine with you guys." He said to Marsha and Jack.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Will!" A young woman with red hair shouted. It was the next day and Will was showing Summer and Dylan around. Dylan was staying invisible.

"Layla." He shouted back. "She's my girlfriend." He said to them.

The young woman walked up to them. "I waited for you yesterday but you must have gotten back late. Who's this?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Summer." Summer said, sticking out her hand. Layla shook it politely.

"And I'm Dylan." Dylan said, becoming visible.

Layla screamed. "I'm sorry. You scared me." She laughed.

"Don't mind him." Summer playfully pushed Dylan.

Just then, two boys opened the door and headed down the hall. "Great." Layla muttered. Dylan went invisible.

"Who are they?" Summer asked.

"That's Speed and Lash. I told you about them." Will explained.

"The two psychos?" Dylan asked from his invisible form.

"Yeah. I wonder why Principal Powers let them back in." Layla said.

The boys spotted Summer hanging with Will and Layla. "Hey, Stronghold, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Speed asked.

"I'm not interested." Summer replied.

Lash reached out and pinched her butt. "I'm Lash."

"And like is said, I'm not interested." Summer replied.

"I'd knock it off if I were you." Will warned.

"And why's that?" Speed asked.

"Because I'm married." Summer replied, holding up her hand to show them her wedding band. The used her power and send Speed flying down the hall.

Layla shouted in delight. "Cool!"

Just then, Dylan became visible behind Lash. "I'm her husband. This is for touching my wife." He punched him and threw him against the locker.

By then a crowd had gathered around to watch Lash and Speed get their asses kicked.

"Thanks." Summer said.

"Anything for you." Dylan replied.

After the crowd thinned away, there were a few more kids hanging around. "Dude, that was awesome." A boy with blonde hair said. He shook Dylan's hand. "I'm Zach."

"Dylan, and this is Summer." Dylan introduced.

"These are our friends, Zach, Magenta, Warren, and Ethan." Layla introduce.

Just then, before they could continue the conversation, the bell rang. "If we're late, Medulla will bust an artery." Warren said.

"See you at lunch." Ethan said. He, Magenta and Zach went one way. Layla and Will led them the other way.


End file.
